Honne
by Rooss
Summary: •ThreeShot•—Kageyama ¿Tienes miedo?/ Si. El hecho de sentirse abandonado le aterra./—Dime algo que no sepa, idiota/—Eres increíble / Que Hinata reconozca cosas que él no hace le inflan el pecho. Como decir que es increíble y amable. Cuando Hinata le sonríe todo recae en su sitio, encajando a la perfección haciendo que entre lo real y lo aparente Tobio vuelva a brillar.
1. Y todo eso llegó a su fin

**Titulo:** Honne (Verdaderos sentimientos)

 **Fanficker:** Rooss/Ryosse.

 **Disclaimer:** El mundo de Haikyuu!, así como sus personajes, le pertenecen a Haruichi Furudate. La historia es lo único que me pertenece.

 **Advertencia:** Sin beta | Kageyama-centric  & KageHina

 **Notas:** Si. Debería estar trayendo la actualización de Innumerable Kisses o estar escribiendo Lotus. O lo que sea. Pero pues yolo. Tras leer el reciente manga de Haikyuu y ver que Kageyama necesita, con urgencia, una intervención familiar (porque es el más polluelo y necesita que le jalen las orejas) es que me puse a escribir ésto. Algo cortito sobre los pensamientos y fantasma que aun tiene el pequeño cuervo.

No justifico sus acciones pero tampoco lo apremio. Es decir, es el más pequeño de todos y es evidente que una persona no cambia sus hábitos de la noche a la mañana. Así que me choca un poco que lo critiquen solo porque sí. Pero en fin, sin más pavada les dejo leer (?)

 ** _Recomendación musical: Honne [Ost de Haikyuu!] *Link en mi perfil*_**

 _Historia registrada bajo el código:_ _1609259272641_

* * *

.

.

 _— **H** **onne** —_

 _._

 **1 | Y todo llegó a su fin.**

 ** _._**

—Kageyama ¿Tienes miedo?

Ahí estaba de nuevo.

Esa maldita habilidad sensorial de poder escuchar palabras no dichas –pero si pensadas- de Hinata.

Tan similar a la vez en la que sincronizaron sus pensamientos y movimientos al intentar, por primera vez, ese nuevo ataque rápido durante el campamento en Tokio. Si no fuera posible ser más raros, ambos lo estaban logrando.

Intenso.

Raro.

Súper raro.

Molesto.

No había más calificativos que pudiesen definir la manera en que Hinata le veía y le hacía, hasta cierto punto, estremecer.

En ese momento, en el que se encontraban en tiempo fuera durante el partido de práctica contra Date, Hinata era como un cuchillo sumergiéndose entre suave y blanda mantequilla. Kageyama era la mantequilla y sentía casi fría su nuca al estar recibiendo miradas inquietantes por parte del bloqueador central.

Algo peor que un parlanchín e histérico era un silencioso Hinata.

Un mudo y analítico idiota.

Como un depredador mira a una presa antes de devorársela. Así estaba él, prendado y pendiente de lo que Kageyama hacía en ese pequeño descanso mientras el resto del equipo parecía murmurar cosas. Cosas no agradables. Cosas inquietantes. Tobio había aprendido, en el tiempo que llevaba en Karasuno, a distinguir las miradas que sus _senpai_ solían dedicarle cada vez que se preocupaban por él. O cada vez que renegaban de alguna actitud suya. Y no era para menos tras lo acontecido hace unos momentos.

Había sido algo así como vómito verbal.

Algo que no controlas y que solo brota asquerosamente. Tobio así lo sintió, despreciando un poco luego de darse cuenta del poco tacto en sus palabras. Evidentemente la euforia de volver a tocar un balón y estar jugando de nuevo contra Date, había influenciado un poco. El ambiente de competitividad siempre le hacía decir o hacer movimientos tontos sin pensar. O no tan tontos.

Se aliviaba de qué alguien como Nishinoya _-san_ fuese de todo menos rencoroso. Estaba en su naturaleza ser un poco despistado a las señales que los demás le daban, o que flotaban en el aire. En ese aire tenso que se formó tras haberle gritado con ligera ofensa. Del mismo modo que estaba en la naturaleza de Kageyama el decir abiertamente lo que sentía pero quizá se había sobrepasado. Quizá.

Aparentemente si lo había hecho a juzgar por la manera en que el entrenador le mirada junto al resto de Karasuno.

Se mordió el labio pretendiendo no sentirse mal. No eran miradas ofensivas ni mucho menos malintencionadas pero al fin y al cabo no eran miradas que decretaran reconocimiento.

¿Estaba mal sentirse culpable? A la vista de todos parecía que había cometido una falta. ¿Debió haber sido más cuidadoso al decirlo? ¿Debió mantenerse callado y dejar que fallaran? Kageyama estaba ahí para probar su valor y también el del resto pero parecía que, solo por un momento, había vuelto a someter en dictadura a sus compañeros.

Y le asustaba.

Más que cualquier saque recibido.

Más que cualquier falta ocasionada.

Más que cualquier bloqueo visiblemente imposible de atravesar.

Más que el hecho de no estar en la cancha.

El hecho de sentirse abandonado, de volver a sentir un rechazo similar al de Kitagawa Daiichi, le aterra.

¿Qué hay de malo con querer mejorar? ¿Qué hay de malo en la exigencia? ¿Era su personalidad la que siempre le iba a traer problemas? ¿Y por qué le preocupada, de repente, la reacción de los demás?

—Kageyama.

Tobio voltea, dejando de residir en el interior de sus cavilaciones por un momento. Se ha olvidado que es justamente por la mirada que ha recibido de Hinata, quien no se encuentra particularmente chillando como otros días, que ha deducido que el equivocado es él. Pero no es capaz de demostrarlo frente a él, de hecho, frente a nadie tampoco. Ser reprendido por el escandaloso de Hinata era el nivel más bajo al que podía caer.

—¿Qué quieres? —le pregunta con tono seco. Se muerde los labios de nuevo percatándose de que es por esa actitud tan arisca que tiene la razón por la que ahora esté en una batalla interna de conductas. Sacude la cabeza. Lo que menos quiere es sumar más puntos negativos en su contra—. ¿Tú también vas a decirme que estuve mal? —Sin embargo Shouyou no dice nada. Solo está ahí, ocupando un lugar en el espacio. Mirándolo con detenimiento y en silencio. Algo inusual en él—. Te estoy habland-…

—Te observo.

Tobio engrandece los ojos pero rápidamente se recompone.

—¿Ah?

—Es algo nuevo que aprendí estos días en el campamento en Shiratorizawa. Observar. ¿Lo has intentado?

Cualquiera que no conociera a esos dos pensaría que estarían a punto de recriminarse sus errores en una batalla de gritos y, quizá, hasta de golpes. Ambos no eran precisamente diplomáticos.

—¿De qué estás hablando? —cuestiona, confundido pero nuevamente Hinata no le responde.

En su lugar lo escruta con la mirada. Y Kageyama se siente inconscientemente transparente frente a ese par de ojos ridículamente brillantes. El bloqueador central siempre solía tener un repertorio amplio de miradas de todo tipo pero indiscutiblemente las que más desorientaban a la mayoría eran esas en las que ponía toda su seriedad y orgullo.

Las que solían intimidar tanto que parecían cortar el aire.

La primera vez que Kageyama recibió una mirada de ese tipo fue durante el primer partido que tuvieron en secundaria. Hinata, sin ninguna habilidad ni seguridad en la que valerse, le había dedicado una mirada de ese tipo. De enfrentamiento. Sin temor.

Sin embargo la de ahora, a pesar que se asimilaba un poco, parecía más sosegada. Juiciosa. Metódica. Como si por primera vez estuviera viéndolo.

—Te observo, Kageyama.

—L-lo… —carraspea, recuperando la firmeza—. Lo veo pero ¿a qué quieres llegar?

—Observar me ha hecho darme cuenta de muchas cosas. Como que tú eres realmente malo con las relaciones —Tobio frunce el ceño, como es costumbre cuando se enoja por alguna idiotez soltada por de cabello naranja.

—Dime algo que no sepa, idiota.

—Eres increíble.

—¿Eh? —suelta, sin abstenerse a mostrarse sorprendido.

El resto de Karasuno mira atento, en silencio.

—Me pediste que dijera algo que no supieras —concluye Hinata sin apartar la mirada de él. Kageyama no entiende. No entiende a que viene toda esa plática extraña. A que ha venido, precisamente él, a decirle algo de lo que el propio Tobio no puede estar seguro. Porque el setter podrá ser todo pero menos altanero.

—¿Y-y que con eso?

—Quizá no lo sabes, Kageyama, pero también eres amable en el fondo.

Y es ahí donde se da cuenta de su error.

De estar mirando todo este tiempo de manera particular su horrible actuar y su forzado desempeño, ahora se ha dado cuenta de que Hinata se ha ocupado de recordarle que debe hacerlo de manera general.

Sus propios miedos. Sus propios errores. Kageyama no hace más que culparse siempre de las primeras impresiones que recibe de alguien. Cerrándose siempre a lo que las demás personas quieren decirle solo porque él se imagina el peor de los desenlaces. Siempre culpándose de sus propias palabras, de sus acciones, reteniendo lo que en verdad es. Lo que en verdad siente.

No es que haya algo malo en él ni mucho menos en el resto.

Es que nunca dice nada. Siempre habla consigo mismo como si fuera el mayor conocer de todas las respuestas que hay en el mundo cuando el mundo también quiere escucharlo. No es enojo lo que hay en los ojos de Sawamura _-san_ y Sugawara _-san_ en estos momentos. No es indignación lo que hay en los de Azumane- _san._ No es fastidio, aunque le cueste creer muy a su pesar, en lo que se refleja en los ojos de Tsukishima. Tampoco es incomodidad en los de Yamaguchi o Tanaka- _san._ Ni siquiera ofensa en los de Nishinoya- _san._

Es preocupación.

Todos están preocupados por él.

Todos quieren que él esté bien.

Todos quieren verlo en su mejor forma sin recaer en sus antiguas costumbres.

—¿Te lo dije, no? Esos equipos no son el Karasuno —vocifera el de cabello naranja llevándose la mano cerrada al pecho con orgullo—. ¡Somos nosotros!

Kageyama observa al resto del equipo abiertamente, sin miedo, y puede ver el semblante relajado que ahora todos tienen –a excepción de Tsukishima, claro está- tras escuchar parte de la conversación.

Muerde sus labios una tercera vez pero el sentimiento por el que lo hace es diferente. No es por opresión ni por sentirse culpable. Es una sensación de alivio. Alivio recibido de la persona más improbable y revoltosa de ese club a quien no está lejos de considerar algo más que un amigo, aunque no sea capaz de confesarle eso.

Que Hinata reconozca cosas que él no reconoce de sí mismo le inflan el pecho.

Como decir que es increíble y amable. Viniendo de Hinata cualquier mentira se volvía en verdad. Cualquier cosa oscura se volvía brillante. Cualquier fallo se volvía una experiencia. Cualquier defecto él lo veía como una bendición.

—Eres escalofriante cuando dices cosas inteligentes —le contesta a sabiendas que el más bajito le responderá. Sin embargo solo recibe un golpecito en el hombro. El silencio no es su mejor aliado, lo sabe muy bien, pero con Hinata se siente extrañamente confiado para hablar tan si quiera un rato sobre lo que le ha estado martirizando la mente—. Yo… —carraspea, avergonzado—. Yo…no sé cómo actuar.

O cómo pedir disculpas.

O cómo ser amable.

O cómo dejar de ser tan inseguro.

En esa semana se esmeró en traer negativos recuerdos a su mente que ahora se había quedado con la sensación de sentirse obligado a recuperar aquél ritmo pero no estaba preparado para enfrentarse a su peor enemigo.

Él mismo.

—¿Tienes miedo?

Ahí está de nuevo.

La pregunta por la que todo comenzó pero esta vez Hinata si ha movido los labios.

Está ahí para escucharle sin recriminarle nada.

—Supongo.

—¿De ti mismo, Kageyama _-kun_? —el susodicho asiente—. Entonces estarás bien.

Para cuando el setter levanta la mirada, inconforme con la respuesta pues piensa que es otra de sus jugarretas para hacerlo enfurecer, el silbato suena nuevamente anunciando que el tiempo fuera ha terminado. Pronto las suelas de los calzados chillan sobre la superficie reluciente del gimnasio. Las vociferaciones energéticas vuelven. Todos se alinean esperando por ellos dos. Y Kageyama tiene, por primera vez, miedo de regresar a la cancha.

¿En verdad sirvió de algo esa plática que aparentemente no les llevó a ningún lado?

Cuando Hinata pasa de él dando un par de pasos al frente, se detiene.

—Oye, Kageyama —Tobio lo mira—. ¿Es tan malo no saber algo? ¿No saber que decir? ¿O no saber qué hacer? —Silencio. Hinata solo sonríe, acomodándose las zapatillas de volley antes de continuar—. ¿Quién nace sabiendo? Imbécil.

El estómago de Tobio se retuerce entre la rabieta y el conocimiento de saber que tiene razón. Hinata tiene razón por primera vez en algo, y él se siente estúpido por haber tenido esa charla emotiva con él pero entonces piensa que, de haber sido otra persona, no habría surtido el mismo efecto.

Cuando Hinata le sonríe, quizá en burla o quizá en compañerismo, todo lo que antes se encontraba esparcido en su mente, recae en su sitio, encajando a la perfección. Todo parece brillar, y extrañamente no lo odia. No odia ni niega la razón que él tiene ni su propio temor a sí mismo. Ni reniega la manera en la que es.

—Tsk, cállate —emite, sonrojado. Sujetando su cabeza con fuerza una vez que le alcanza y ambos se integran de nuevo al partido.

—Oye, Kageyama —Tobio chasquea la lengua con fingida irritación por seguir escuchándolo—. No te eternices en el poder —Kageyama se sonroja, esta vez de la vergüenza. ¿Es que en una semana las personas pueden cambiar tanto?

—Solo oigamos al enano. Utilizando palabras sofisticadas que no se encuentran dentro de su vocabulario. Deberías aplaudir ese romántico gesto, Rey —añade Tsukishima desde atrás, burlándose.

Mientras el resto se une a las risas, mismas que avergüenza a Hinata por haberse sentido ridículamente emocional, Kageyama lo observa en silencio.

No acostumbrado a sonreír, lo hace en silencio agradeciendo la atmósfera que su reciente conversación con el más pequeño ha generado. Porque lo que había estado callando y temiendo había podido expresarlo en palabras cortas gracias a que Hinata había intercedido a eliminar esa fachada de austeridad. Cuando esos pensamientos e intenciones no coincidían totalmente con lo que Tobio pensaba de sí mismo, Hinata lo terminó expresando por él. Aquellos verdaderos sentimientos de formar directa.

Entre lo real y lo aparente.

Entre lo que uno siente y lo que uno muestra para fingir apariencias.

Ahora sabe que no tiene que fingir delante del otro, ni de nadie.

Que debe aprender a controlarse, eso es seguro, pero cuando vuelva a sentirse perdido puede contar con _él_ , asegurándose que podrá volver a sentir la misma tranquilidad y la vulnerabilidad que viene cuando piense en ambos como un par de niños.

.

.

.

* * *

 _A favor de la campaña **"Con voz y voto"**. Porque agregar a favoritos y no dejar un comentario es como manosearme la teta y salir corriendo._

 _l_

 _v_

 _No me manoseen ;-;_

* * *

 _ **-Información que importa (?)-**_

 **1) Honne:** refiere los verdaderos sentimientos y deseos de una persona. Éstos pueden ser diferentes de lo esperado o requerido socialmente, de acuerdo a las circunstancias o la posición de la persona y frecuentemente se mantienen ocultos o se revelan sólo a círculo más cercano de amigos.

 **2)Tatemae:** literalmente "fachada," es la conducta y las opiniones que uno demuestra en público. _Tatemae_ es lo que es esperado y necesario, de acuerdo a las circunstancias o la posición de la persona. El _tatemae_ puede o no coincidir con el _honne_ de una persona.

 ** _Notas:_**

En conclusión, todos tenemos tanto algo de Honne como Tatemae dentro(?) . Quise hacer alusión en el escrito precisamente al primero solamente. Los sentimientos que Kageyama no muestra pues su Tatemae es lo que siempre resalta. Es como la primera terrible impresión.

En este caso Kageyama solo ve sus problemas de manera particular sin darse cuenta de sus puntos positivos. Es cuando Hinata, quien siento yo es quien ahora "va un paso a delante" que Tobio, con toda la sinceridad y franqueza que él posee le dice cosas "que el propio Tobio" no reconoce que tiene. Como que es increíble y amable. A su modo, claro está.

Básicamente le hace pensar que no hay nada de malo en él. Que son hábitos que no se van a cambiar de la noche a la mañana y más que haber afectado la atmósfera del equipo, les ha preocupado. Mas que cualquier cosa o más que haberse imaginado el peor de los escenarios. Y, en cierto punto, nos pasa a todos xD Imaginamos siempre la peor reacción posible lo que nos hace sentir de la vil mierda, cuando en realidad no es así.

En fin, no sé si me di a entender.

Tampoco está tan bien estructurado como hubiese querido. Solo lo escribí porque necesitaba sacar mis apreciaciones respecto a un personaje tan cerrado como lo es él.

Y pues ya, es todo.

Me largo(?) :'v Es el tercer escrito que escribo para Haikyuu. Que bello *guiño guiño, llanto llanto*

Espero al menos, les haya parecido un poco entretenido jajaja

Bye!

 _ **Rooss-out!**_


	2. El día que decidimos volver a empezar

**Dedicatoria: A St. Yukiona.** No la conozco mucho (pero me gustaría, en verdad) salvo por algunas palabras que hemos cruzados por su fic **_"Las mil plumas del cuervo"_ ** (en serio, si no lo han leído, se los recomiendo muchísimo) pero no hace falta para reconocer que es una adorable chica que ama tanto a este par de idiotas vírgenes como yo. Es lindo encontrar a personas que compartan lo mismo que uno (?) y porque su fic es todo lo que he estado buscando en un KageHina. Y porque sugirió hacer una segunda parte de ésto y pues lo hice(?) _*sí, y por que el manga me lo restregó en la cara. Me sentí en navidad*_

Y, por cierto, igual recomiendo _(también de ella) **"El circo de las rarezas"**_ (Gracias también por la mención ahí!). Finalmente un fic donde está El Pequeño Gigante, señor. Y pinta increíble.

 **Recomendación musical: _As we lose sight of the place we once longed for_** _de **A Cerulean State**._ Se las recomiendo porque soy toda una cursi llorona(?) Escribí todo el capítulo escuchándola así que quizá encuentren más significado a la hora de leer. Link en mi perfil.

* * *

.

.

 ** _—_** ** _Honne—_**

 ** _._**

 **2 | El día que decidimos volver a empezar.**

.

En el absurdo mundo de los sueños Kageyama _sí_ se lo puede decir.

En el complicado mundo de los adultos, _no._

En el primero Kageyama siempre puede verlo a su lado. Tan resplandeciente como un árbol de navidad en noche buena. La luz de Hinata parece nunca extinguirse solo adaptarse a las estaciones. Cuando debe brillar, brilla. Cuando debe aminorar sus destellos, los aminora. Cuando debe provocar que la llama de su orgullo arda, arde. En algún momento Tobio lo encontró como un igual. Siempre a la par en todo. En cada paso. En cada carrera. Siempre a su lado; y por mucho tiempo creyó que era él mismo quien provocaba eso.

Que en realidad estaba pensando tanto en él como para permitirse dejar de lado su reluciente capa y corona, y así reducir su prodigiosa habilidad de aprender cosas nuevas a ritmos apresurados solo para poder estar a su lado como una persona ordinaria.

Inconsciente o no Tobio comenzó a cambiar por alguien a quien aparentemente no soportaba.

Los gritos cesaron pronto pero eso era algo que tenía que suceder tras ingresar a la preparatoria. Tenía que ceder a todos sus malos hábitos y dar el doble de esfuerzo para no volver a repetir errores.

Pero entonces apareció él como si fuera un tremendo golpe en bicicleta.

Inesperado.

Rápido.

Y con fuerza. Muchísima fuerza.

Y aquella carga, esa que sentía cuando muchos pares de ojos se asentaban sobre él, se dividió en dos. Hinata era, inclusive, más impreciso de lo que Kageyama era, así que se le hacía normal que la atención preferida siempre fuera con él, no con el prodigio que todo lo hacía estupendamente bien. Porque la naturaleza del ser humano es así. No se aplauden tantos los grandes logros pero si se hace un increíble alboroto cuando alguien comete un error. Y Hinata cometía muchos. Y toda la atención estaba en él, pero no le importaba.

Hinata siempre era más que él.

Más bajito.

Más inexperto.

Más energético.

Más brabucón.

Más rabioso.

Todo lo que Hinata veía como un _menos,_ Kageyama, en silencio, lo veía como un _más_.

Virtudes que no tenía. Características de un adolescente ordinario que tampoco sentía.

Hinata era el ejemplo de lo ' _qué no se debía hacer_ ' pero a la vez de lo que ' _quería llegar a ser'_.

Una persona confiable cuidando la espalda de otros. Alguien quien con su sola presencia pudiera infundir valor al resto. Por eso no le era importante reducir su talento para poder reñir de lo que fuera con él. Hasta de por qué el cielo era azul o por qué él había recibido su tazón de _ramen*_ antes que Tobio. Sobre por qué tenía una hermana menor y él no. O sobre por qué sus zapatillas de vóley eran de una edición más reciente que las de él.

De lo que fuera con tal de que no se fuera temprano y lo dejara solo.

Pero estaba equivocado.

Tobio no era quien retenía todas esas hambrientas ganas de comerse al mundo.

Era Hinata.

Era el esfuerzo superando al talento por primera vez.

Y ahora, que ya se encontraban despidiéndose de todos en la sala del club para irse, tenía un poco de miedo de enfrentarse al silencio.

Era distinto aparentar un poco de seriedad al estar con el equipo completo mientras que estando a solas con él lo era un tanto más. Éste silencio nunca le pareció algo que no pudiera soportar puesto que no era una de sus virtudes el ser demasiado platicador y no era como que con Hinata tuviese cosas de que hablar salvo del vóley, pero en ese momento se sentía asfixiar. El sonido de las ruedas de la bici del menor, sobre esa delgada capa de nieve sobre el andador, no era suficiente como para fingir que todo estaba bien.

Y Hinata lo sabía pues al detenerse para probar lo distraído que iba su compañero, éste chocó contra un poste de luz que no había si quiera notado. Kageyama maldijo por lo bajo, sobándose la nariz ahora enrojecida. Volteando a ver al de cabello naranja con toda la intención de darle bronca por no haberle precavido, y entonces la fragilidad se acumuló de nuevo en sus ojos. Hinata lo veía de tal manera que parecía estar maquilando la respuesta a una ecuación muy difícil de algún examen de cálculo.

Concentrado. Completamente prendado a él. Con intensidad.

—¿Q-qué…? —Carraspea Tobio confundido mientras continúa tomándose el puente de la nariz con cierta molestia—. ¿Qué tanto me miras?

—Tienes la nariz roja —el más alto bufa—. Y estás distraído.

—Ya me di cuenta —suelta de manera escueta y se reprende en segundos.

¿Es que nunca podrá responderle a las personas de una manera en la que no suene malhumorado? Lo mira de reojo, viéndolo ahora entretenido en buscar algo en su bolso. Agradece eso pues le habría sabido mal ver una mueca de enfado en su rostro. Suspira y el _vaho*_ que se acumula cerca de su boca debido al frío le parece interesante.

En cómo se desvanece y nada más pasa.

En ocasiones le gustaría que sus palabras no dolieran tanto. Que no golpearan tanto a la gente y, por supuesto, tampoco a él mismo.

Cierra los ojos rememorando el mundo de los sueños. En ese mundo seguramente sería más sencillo lidiar con esas cosas. No sería para nada difícil acercarse a Hinata y tomar su mano con la confianza de que él no se desvanecerá. Podría acercarse y también tocar sus redondas mejillas, esas que ahora están arreboladas producto quizá de la larga caminata que han hecho de la escuela a la calle donde siempre deben separarse para tomar el camino a casa.

Porque se hicieron esa promesa sin palabras dichas. Algo inconsciente.

Ese gesto de siempre esperar al otro al final de cada práctica y caminar juntos mientras Hinata termina de devorar de una mordida lo que restaba de su bollo de curry. Kageyama siempre lo veía en silencio luego de escuchar alguna palabrota vociferada por el número 10 del Karasuno en respuesta a algo que él hubiese dicho para provocarlo. Porque así eran cuando estaban juntos. Era tan natural poder rozar sus sudaderas y tocar sus pieles.

Tan natural el criticar algo que no gustaba del otro para después iniciar una riña infantil que, finalmente, terminaba en risas nobles y sinceras.

Kageyama nunca había podido ser realmente él con nadie más, ni siquiera con sus padres.

Por lo que el mundo de los adultos le era muy complicado. Complicado porque no podía decir en un ciento por ciento las cosas que debía callar, porque habían cosas que no estaban en sus planes sentir alguna vez, como esa necesidad de sentir a Shouyou cerca aunque fuera en silencio pues su presencia le hacía bien.

—Yo… —cuando comienzan a acercarse a la calle en la que deben separarse (a una cuadra más), se detiene de nuevo—. Yo no te di las gracias por lo de hace rato —suelta Kageyama con dificultad. El mundo de los adultos le asusta pues no sabe que es lo que vendrá después de pedir disculpas.

Hinata detiene su caminar percatándose de que él ya ha llegado a la colina de esa última calle y que Kageyama se ha detenido un poco antes de también hacerlo. Es irónico, piensa. Esa escena en la que él parece estár en la cima mientras Tobio lo mira para arriba.

—Kageyama —lo llama luego de un silencio que el más alto agradece haya roto. Alza la mirada, temeroso—. Eso de ser " _Rey"_ y toda la cosa, ¿en verdad es importante para ti? —el azabache guía su mirada hacia la izquierda, justo donde se asoma la frondosidad de varios árboles. Pronto Hinata sigue sus pasos de manera inconsciente cuando lo ve sentarse en una de las frías bancas de ese solitario parque.

—No es la palabra en sí lo que me molesta —comienza a decir—. Es el significado que hay detrás de ella.

—Entonces ¿por qué no le das otro significado? —cuestiona con simpleza.

 _Porque no es tan simple_ , piensa Tobio.

De nada sirve que él piense en que sus acciones ya sean dignas de un benévolo Rey si nadie más las ve igual. Él no es benévolo y tampoco quiere fingir actitudes que no se le dan.

—No es sencillo —suelta, cabizbajo—. No cuenta si yo le doy otro significado. Se trata de…

—Se trata de que los demás te lo digan ¿no? —Kageyama se queda mirando fijo hacia la nieve que ya ha comenzado a acumularse en los zapatos deportivos del más bajito—. En verdad te afectó ¿verdad? —el armador chasquea los dientes.

¿Cómo es que se le da tan fácil a Hinata preguntarle de manera precisa sin sentirse avergonzado? ¿Qué es? ¿Una colegiala enamorada? Un eco sonoro hace eco a través de sus oídos.

—Dime algo que no sep…—calla, recordando la respuesta de Hinata tras sus palabras dichas durante la práctica con Date. Se sonroja—. No, mejor no me digas nada. Me da escalofrío luego de que dices algo inteligente —Shouyou le replica, vociferando como solo él sabe hacerlo. Eso le calma un poco a Tobio; que no deja de ser él incluso cuando están teniendo una conversación así.

— _Ouh_ , ¿Kageyama- _kun_ está avergonzado?

—Cállate.

Kageyama lo mira con recelo. Parece ser que Hinata es un experto en cambiar de ambientes pues ahora no hace más que burlarse.

—¿Lo estás?

—Cla-claro que no.

Y lo peor es que Kageyama no puede no sentirse él mismo cuando está a su lado. Haciendo cosas –como sonrojarse- que no está habituado a hacer con nadie más si no es con él. Siempre es con Hinata con quien descubre partes de su ser que no sabía que tenía, y le asusta un poco. En especial ese _'doki doki'_ que no puede controlar cuando algo hace el más pequeño que lo estremece. Como sonreírle. Como decirle a la cara sin tapujos lo que está bien o lo que está mal. Lo que el propio Hinata siente cuando se enfada o cuando se siente alegre.

Como lo está haciendo ahora.

—¡En verdad estás avergonzado! —lo oye chillar casi como si hubiese descubierto la respuesta a todos sus problemas.

—¡Que te calles de una vez! —se queja poniéndose de pie de la banca, tomando a Hinata de los hombros con la intención de sacudirlo pero el de cabello naranja no hace otra cosa que continuar riendo.

Y es cuando Kageyama pierde.

No sabe qué hacer cuando el ríe de tal manera en que le provoca cosquillas por todo el cuerpo. Lo sacude tanto que Hinata suelta la bici y ambos caen entorpecidos a la nieve.

Y el bloqueador no cesa sus risas hasta que siente la mano de Tobio apretar su hombro. No con rudeza pero con la suficiente fuerza para entender que el ambiente ha cambiado. Cuando alza la mirada, Kageyama tiene la suya cabizbaja pero muy cerca de él ahora que se encuentran en el suelo.

—Voy a intentarlo.

—¿Eh? —expresa Shouyou, confundido.

—El decir cosas que no sabes.

—Oye, deja de robarte mis frases geniales. Mi cerebro trabajó duro para pensar en algo _"guay"_ que decirte.

—Eres… —antes de que continuará, Hinata le puso una mano en la boca riéndose tras unos segundos sintiendo cosquillas ante los movimientos de los labios de su compañero. Y duraron como un par de segundos más con ese juego infantil. El armador fingiendo hablar solo para provocar que el menor se partiera de risa debido a cosquillas en las palmas de sus manos.

—Vamos, Kageyama. Estás arruinando el momento —dice el pequeño gigante de Karasuno entre risas. Apartando las manos de la boca del contrario.

—¿El momento?

—Sí. Ya sabes. El ambiente. Debes aprender a leer el ambiente—explica y de pronto silencio. Nadie dice nada. ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde que están ahí como para que los copos de nieve hayan empezado a caer? Hinata se pone serio de repente—. ¿Sabes? Hace unas horas, en el gimnasio, hiciste una cara muy rara.

—¿Una cara rara?

—Ajá, como si…—Kageyama engrandece los ojos, perdido en sus propias manos pero sintiendo una más pequeña acomodarse en su mejilla. Cuando dispara la mirada hacia arriba Hinata lo está viendo. Observando. Leyendo su alma. Acariciando algo más que la piel de su mejilla—. Como si estuvieses a punto de llorar.

—E-Eso no es…—intenta contradecir.

—Es cierto.

—¡Que no lo es! ¡Si hubiese sido verdad alguien más lo habría notado y…!

—Nadie más lo hizo —hay una extraña fluctuación en el cuerpo de ambos.

Kageyama quiere apartarse pero a la vez no quiere hacerlo.

¿Se podría lamentar una vez que llegara a casa luego de las palabras que Hinata estaba a punto de decirle? No sabría si tendría el valor de volver a su cama ni para despertarse mañana a primera hora como si esa noche no hubiese pasado. Pero Hinata estaba ahí, con él, hilando un regaño que seguramente su madre le daría tras llegar a casa tan tarde, pero no parecía importarle. Hinata estaba con él, cubierto de nieve, tocándole la mejilla a pesar del frío.

—¿L-lo ves?

—Eso es porque… —el armador le mira y ahora los papeles parecen haberse invertido.

Hinata está sonrojado, o quizá lo está imaginando.

—¿Ah? —suelta bruscamente queriendo retomar el ambiente de falsa hostilidad con el que siempre se encuentran. Como si fueran dos niños pequeños riñendo. Pero esta vez no es efectivo. La atmósfera es totalmente distinta, y los sentimientos de ambos no van a pasar por alto la oportunidad de decirse muchas cosas.

—¡Es porque nadie te mira de la manera en la que yo si lo hago, _Bakayama_!

Hinata es,

un formidable aliado,

un preciado compañero,

un irremplazable amigo,

 _un…_

¿Por qué es tan complicado el mundo de los adultos? ¿Por qué no puede ir y dejar todo atrás, acercarse a él y decirle que él también lo ha observado durante mucho tiempo? ¿Por qué no puede corresponder de inmediato y acariciarle la mejilla de vuelta? ¿Por qué los gritos son más fáciles de sacar pero no los verdaderos sentimientos?

¿Por qué es tan difícil ser _ellos dos_?

—Ya ha comenzado a nevar —es lo único que dice, y Hinata se siente patético al creer que alguien tan cabezota como Kageyama podría haber entendido el mensaje oculto de sus palabras. Y ahora es él quien quiere llorar—. Hinata…

—Ya sé que ha comenzado a nevar, maldición —repone, afectado.

Kageyama se azora queriendo alcanzar su mejilla para alzar su rostro y poder ver qué es lo que está mal pero el de cabello naranja se lo impide.

—Estás rojo.

—¡También lo sé, imbécil! ¡E-es porque tengo frío y requiero de calor y-…!

—Oh, ¿entonces si te abrazo dejarás de tener frío?

 _¿Qué había dicho?_

Kageyama había pasado la mayor parte de su niñez rodeado de hombres. Siendo hijo único y matriculado siempre en todos los clubes deportivos varoniles en los que pudiera estar, Kageyama entendió, desde muy pequeño, que algo como un abrazo entre dos hombres no era muy común salvo que existiera una profunda confianza entre amigos…o existiera un sentimiento más allá de la amistad.

Él había recibido abrazos de hombres pero no significaban nada además de ser un gesto de compañerismo o porque en alguno de sus cumpleaños alguien lo hizo. Pero nunca sintió la necesidad de ser él quien debiera darlos. Es decir ¿para qué? No habían ganado un partido –de hecho había sucedido todo lo contrario contra Date- , tampoco habían avanzado a una final, ni siquiera le habían ganado de nuevo a _Aoba Johsai_ como para aceptar rodear hombros ajenos en señal de alegría victoriosa.

Estaban solo ellos dos por lo que era poco probable que sucediera algo extraordinario como para que de él naciera abrazar a Hinata.

Pero lo estaba haciendo.

Estaba abrazándolo.

Ahí, en silencio, con la nieve fantasmagórica y con aire a melancólicos recuerdos.

 _—_ _¿Ya no sientes frío?_

De nuevo.

Como si se tratara de una habilidad que solo las emociones desencadenan, Shouyou puede oír los pensamientos de Kageyama como si fueran suyos. Como si en verdad le estuviese hablando. Es algo que solo ellos comparten y por primera vez le está revolviendo el estómago al darse cuenta de lo cercanos que son como para tener tal confianza.

Hinata se aturde. Siente la nariz caliente a pesar de que observa como un copo de nieve toca la superficie, disolviéndose.

Se siente embriagado por el aroma de la ropa de Kageyama ¿O es que su olor característico siempre ha sido bosque y lavanda?

Nunca lo había notado como tampoco había notado que sentir tan cerca a al armador le produce cosquilleos en todos lados.

—A-ah…hum, Kageyama —le palma con la mano derecha la espalda—. N-no tienes por qué hacer esto —confiesa, nervioso.

—Está bien. También tengo frío —lo oye murmurar.

—¿Enserio?

— _Mmnn_ —emite en afirmación y de pronto calla. Ha sido más bien un gemido lastimero lo que ha alcanzado a percibir Hinata de él, y cuando está por preguntarle si se encuentra bien, Tobio se le adelanta aferrándose más ese diminuto cuerpo—. No quiero volver a esos días.

—¿Eh?

—No quiero —su pequeña cintura es rodeada con fuerza y Hinata sabe que esa voz ronca y alicaída no es propia de él—. No quiero volver a quedarme solo.

—Pe-pero no estás solo, idiota —dice el menor con dificultad debido al abrazo ejercido—. No estás solo, todo están…—le vuelve a apretar con fuerza.

—No me refiero a todos.

—¿En? ¿Entonces a qué?

—Es por ti.

—¿Por mí?

Ese absurdo mundo en el que ambos están es el mundo real.

Y Kageyama sabe que no puede intentar ser quien verdaderamente desea en un mundo de sueños, donde el Shouyou de ahí solo reacciona porque Kageyama así lo sueña. Por eso el mundo de los adultos es tan complicado, porque uno nunca sabe cómo saldrán las cosas. Kageyama ya no sabe si se mantiene despierto o se mantiene soñando para pretender que todo es felicidad.

Si Hinata supiera lo que significa para él en el mundo de los sueños que tanto visita. Si supiera lo mucho que lo piensa. Si supiera lo mucho que lo admira. Si supiera lo mucho que le pega su ausencia cuando no lo tiene cerca.

Hinata puede saber todo eso si tan solo Tobio se atreve a decirle.

—No quiero que tú me abandones —confiesa finalmente. Y es como si una pesada carga, la misma que es una reluciente capa, fuera retirada por un momento de su espalda para así descansar—. Si tú me abandonas, yo…

—No voy a abandonarte —Kageyama engrandece los ojos sintiendo las manos nobles y pequeñas de Hinata apartar y tomar su cara con firmeza. Como si un niño estuviera haciendo reconocimiento facial a un adulto. A un adulto llorón como él—. Te lo dije ¿no? , voy a estar en el mismo escenario que tú.

Kageyama frunce el ceño. Debió imaginarlo. Que Hinata incluso más despistado que él.

—¡No me refiero a eso, maldita sea! —Shouyou entrecierra los ojos ante el grito pero sin separarse del todo.

—¡¿Entonces a qué te refieres?! ¡Ah, y no me grites, _Baka_ yama!

—¡Hablas de aprender a leer el ambiente y tú eres un desastre en ello!

—¿Ambiente? ¡¿Cuál ambie-…?!

No entenderá si no se lo dice o, en este caso, si no _lo hace_.

Porque ambos son así. Algo así como un par de idiotas a los que la vida les sabe distinto cada segundo del día. A los que no les da miedo intentar cosas nuevas siempre y cuando estén juntos para afrontarlas…como el sabor de un primer beso.

Finalmente puede verlo, en lo absurdo de ese mundo de adultos, finalmente puede sentir que su palpitar y el de Hinata se sincronizan a pesar de que ambos van a ritmos apresurados. Puede tomar su mano, esa que está en vuelta en un guante de lana, con fuerza. Puede acariciar su mejilla enrojecida por todo ese tiempo que han estado expuestos al frío. Puede sentir su respiración rozar con su nariz, provocando cosquillas.

Puede llenarse de mil dudas pero también de mil respuestas cuando le siente corresponder de la misma manera en que Tobio lo hace.

Hambrientos y llenos de emociones que inflan sus pechos hasta el punto de querer explotar y sentir que el aire se les acaba. Hasta que eso ocurre no dejan de besarse de manera torpe, como solo ellos podrían hacerlo en medio de una fría noche.

Hasta que el último copo se disuelve en el suelo y se desvanece volviéndose agua es que ambos se apartan para decir absolutamente nada. Completamente sonrojados pero sintiéndose liberados.

Sí, es real.

Es mundo de adultos al que tanto le temen pero en el que están a la par.

—Sabes ¿Kageyama? —pronuncia Shouyou luego de recuperar el aliento y tras haberse quedado mirando por un largo tiempo entre ellos. Sus manos siguen entrelazadas como un fuerte lazo que no quieren romper con nada—. No hace falta que seas perfecto. Para mí estás bien cómo eres ahora.

—¿Malhumorado y terco? —Hinata ríe y es cuando Tobio también se permite hacerlo un poco.

—No es eso —susurra acercándose a él. Es tan ridículamente pequeño pero al mayor no le molesta recibirlo en su pecho. Cerca del energético corazón que le late con fuerza. Ese que está lleno a veces de malos sentimientos pero que es indiscutiblemente sincero—. No quiero un Kageyama perfecto. Solo quiero a un Kageyama con el cual pueda reír y hacer tonterías —Tobio suelta una pequeña risa astuta ocultándola dentro de los revoltosos cabellos de Hinata antes de recibir sus últimas palabras de esa noche—. Un Kageyama al que le guste estar conmigo.

El armador solo hunde el rostro en su cabello luego de eso. Y lo abraza con vehemente fuerza.

Kageyama quiere quedarse en ese mundo a pesar de lo complicado que es pues teniendo a Hinata a su lado las cosas siempre pueden resultar de distinta forma. Y cualquier dolor se hace menos, pero nunca ese sentimiento que ahora le llena el pecho y le hace querer hasta llorar.

—¿Estás llorando, Kageyama- _kun_?

—Cá-cállate.

—¿Fui demasiado cursi?

—¡Cállate!

—¡Oh por dios, estás avergonzado!

El Sol está saliendo a pesar de que aún no es media noche.

El Sol lo está mirando, riendo y burlándose de él pero por primera vez no detesta o evita que lo cieguen sus rayos.

El Sol lo está mirando.

Hinata lo está mirando.

Observando.

Tomando.

Acariciando.

Amando.

Atesorando.

El Sol estará saliendo para ambos a partir de ahora. Desde éste momento en el que ambos decidieron que era un buen día para…

 _"…_ _volver a empezar"_

 _._

 _._

* * *

 _A favor de la campaña **"Con voz y voto"**. Porque agregar a favoritos y no dejar un comentario es como manosearme la teta y salir corriendo._

 _l_

 _v_

 _No me manoseen ;-;_

* * *

 _ **-Información que importa (?)-**_

 _Ramen: e_ s un plato de fideos de origen asiático que se prepara mezclando diversos ingredientes, habiendo muchas variedades.

 _Vaho:_ Aliento que despiden por la boca las personas expuestas a climas fríos.

 ** _Notas:_**

Hice una segunda parte :v Sí, lo hice. Y quizá haya tercera por lo que no dejaré la descripción como _"Complete"_ , porque quizá -es lo más probable- se me ocurra algo más. El manga está tan bueno como para no comentarlo y no dejar salir todos mis pensamientos cursis sobre Kageyama y Hinata (?) , y sobre ese tema del _"Rey"_ que sigue dando pautas a momentos entre ellos.

Y sí, me encanta siempre la manera en que Hinata le dice las cosas a Kageyama. Así, sin rodeos. Y que además le _"corone"_ de vuelta con un nuevo significado. Tan distinto al que lo ha atormentado tantos años. Eso, mis niños, es amor(?) Yo lo sé, Furudate no me engaña. Solo quiere intentar tapar el Sol con un dedo(?) -sí, uso exagerado de _"(?)_ , sorry por eso-

Y pues ya, tuve la necesidad de escribir pura cursilería. Espero no les haya empalagado tanto, en verdad.

Gracias de nuevo a las personitas que comentaron el capítulo pasado -que seguramente no esperaban que fuera a continuar ésto jaja-

Nos leemos pronto en la tercera parte(?). Yaaas.

 ** _Rooss-out!_**


	3. Aquí estoy, flotando en un mar naranja

La tercera entrega, y última, de ésto(?) Espero lo disfruten. Nos leemos abajito en las notas finales.

 **Dedicado al 200% a _ **St. Yukiona.** Gracias por este viaje de revoluciones tan cools(?) que hemos tenido desde el día en que nos dijimos "Hola" -que pinche gay- . Eres una persona tan encantadora! ¡Hasta que el destino hizo algo bien!_**

 ** _Recomendación musical: Particles _**_de_ ** _Olafur Arnalds_** **_ft. Nanna Bryndís Hilmarsdóttir_**. Soy una cursi, perdonen(?). Link en mi perfil.

* * *

.

.

 _—_ _ **H**_ _ **onne**_ _—_

 _._

 **3** | **Aquí estoy, flotando en un mar naranja.**

.

—¿Recuerdas esa vez?

—¿Qué vez?

—La primera vez que nos peleamos.

Las primeras veces siempre estaban lejos de suceder pero cuando sucedían resultaban ser relatos fantásticos de los cuales reírse ahora.

Sin embargo esa fue la primera vez que llegaron al punto de los golpes.

Kageyama, luego de la insistencia de Yachi en atender esas heridas que habían sido más que menores, miró a Hinata como quien mira al origen de un mal día y también el origen de la tristeza. En ese instante le hubiese gustado sentir arrogancia. Soltarte un par de golpes más y escupir palabras hirientes. Quizá de ese modo se habría acabado la interacción del dúo raro y él se hubiese evitado futuros ataques al corazón cada vez que viera a su compañero reír o incluso llorar.

Habría sido adecuado que todo acabara ahí y que nunca más se hubiesen hablado.

Se habría ahorrado dolor.

Se habría ahorrado emociones.

Se habría ahorrado sentir amor.

 _Amor, ¿eh?_ , que palabra tan más pequeña pero tan influyente.

Sí, todo hubiese acabado ahí, pero no contaba con que no hiciera nada de todas esas cosas que se propuso al avanzar la convivencia con Hinata.

Podía gritarle a diario e incluso golpearle de manera en que desatara las risas del resto del Karasuno pero eso solo hacía que su pecho se inflara de diversión y de alegría. La primera vez que se pelearon de manera oficial todas esas ganas de volver a permanecer solo, volvieron. Era como una maldición que las personas con las que tenía una relación salieran, en algún punto de la desesperación, afectadas.

No lo controlaba ni tampoco lo hacía adrede pero esos hábitos, que hasta el día de hoy tenía mientras se encuentran en su habitación a oscuras, cubiertos con una sábana y teniendo a Hinata entre sus piernas, no cambiarían tan rápido.

Recordar esos días, la manera en que ambos se había excedido al punto de herirse físicamente, también era otro de sus fantasmas. Y que Hinata trajera el tema a colación ahora que se encontraban en un ambiente íntimo _–que no iba más allá del solo estar abrazados mientras afuera llovía-_ le desconcertaba un poco.

—¿Kageyama?

El armador se estremece un poco pero quiere atribuirlo a que ha sido por el trueno que ha sucedido al relámpago que iluminó la habitación hace un rato.

Su madre no está en casa pues ha tenido que viajar a ver a su abuela enferma. Su padre mucho menos; le han extendido el contrato laboral con un jugoso mejor sueldo como recompensa. A Tobio ya no le molesta más la ausencia de alguno de ellos, no desde que ha comenzado a salir con Shouyou, desde hace poco más de un año. Cosas como el primer beso o la primera discusión como pareja son experiencias que Kageyama ha tenido que lidiar debido a sus emociones pero incluso las discusiones ya no duelen tanto.

Ni la soledad pues Hinata es algo así como la luz de emergencia que se mantiene encendida cada que la energía eléctrica se corta y deja todo en oscuridad.

A pesar de que una luz de emergencia solo tiene cierta capacidad para iluminar por un par de horas más, Hinata parece ser interminable. Y le agrada saber que su luz no va a extinguirse pronto ni mucho menos la calidez que hay en ese ridículo diminuto cuerpo. Ese que ha apretado un poco más debido a la resonancia del trueno.

—Perdón. ¿Qué decías? —Shouyou frunce los labios y Tobio se relame los suyos ante la imagen tierna y sugerente.

—No estás poniéndome atención —espeta el más bajito haciendo un puchero. Kageyama solo lo abraza más, acercando su nariz a la nuca expuesta del bloqueador central, aspirando con fuerza—. ¡O-Oye! —chilla Hinata, estremeciéndose.

—Estoy poniéndote atención —justifica el más alto, repitiendo la acción.

Hinata solo se queda quieto, cerrando los ojos con fuerza y dejando que toda la sangre se le acumule en las mejillas volviéndolas acaloradas y rojas.

Pero no se aparta.

Ni siquiera cuando Tobio acomoda mejor sus manos sobre su estómago, dándole pequeñas caricias a ese vientre plano que Shouyou considera no tiene nada de gracia; pero a Kageyama le gusta hacer eso cada vez que se siente nervioso. Es su manera de pedirle que no se vaya.

—¿Estás bien, Kageyama? —pregunta el de cabello naranja encogiéndose más dentro de las piernas de Tobio. No se pueden ver los rostros debido a la posición en la que se encuentra pero de ser posible a Hinata le complacería ver toda esa tempestad feroz, que se ve a través de la ventana en donde está apoyada la espalda del armador, para luego bajar la mirada y toparse con la fragilidad de Kageyama.

—Esa vez… —comienza a decir éste último—…te golpeé demasiado fuerte ¿verdad?

Shouyou suelta una risa pequeña.

—No fueron los golpes exactamente los que me dolieron ¿sabes?

Kageyama entrecierra los ojos y hay algo en ellos que siente que se va a desbordar, pero en ellos también se refleja ese gesto infantil de Hinata de tomar su brazo, extenderlo y hacer lo mismo con el suyo, uniendo sus manos al final. Las sombras de las gotas adheridas en la ventana a sus espaldas se proyecta por encima de la piel clara de sus brazos y es como si estuviesen siendo tocados por una inexistente frialdad melancólica.

—Fueron tus palabras —lo oye decir y Kageyama solo se muerde el labio y, aún con su mano entrelazada con la de Shouyou, vuelve a colocar _-ésta vez ambas-_ sobre su estómago, abrazándolo con desmedida fuerza. Cierra sus piernas y aprisionar las de Hinata; y de esa forma piensa que lo que sea que entre por la puerta de su habitación no podrá hacerles daño jamás.

—Lo lamento —suelta quedamente, aferrado al más pequeño, sobresaltándolo.

—¿Eh?

—Nunca dije _lo siento_ esa vez —silencio. Hinata no quiere decir nada aún—. Yo… aún no sé cómo disculparme correctamente, y a pesar que eso sucedió hace tiempo yo en verdad no quería lastimarte aquella vez. Tú estabas en lo cierto y yo solo estaba reteniéndote —hay un quejido y ahora es cuando Shouyou quiere comenzar a intervenir—. A veces pienso que lo único que te retiene soy yo pero... estoy tan prendado a ti que…me asusta.

—¿Y es malo eso? —Kageyama gime y detiene su mirada estrepitosa antes de volverse un mar de llanto incontrolable—. El no saber decir lo siento, me refiero.

—Supongo —murmura bajito y se sobresalta segundos después al ver, y sentir, como Shouyou se levanta, escapando de sus brazos—. ¿Hinata?

—¿Por qué te ocupas en ver tus defectos y no tus virtudes, Kageyama? —el armador baja la mirada un poco—. A mi no me gustaría que fueras de otra manera de la que ya eres ahora.

Ahí esta la imagen que Hinata tanto había estado buscando pero que no le gusta para nada ahora que la ve completa.

La tempestad está golpeando a Tobio en forma de estrepitosas gotas de lluvia golpeando el cristal. Y Tobio esta cabizbajo e indefenso buscando en el suelo algo de lo que aferrarse para no verse patético y llorar frente a Hinata.

A pesar de encontrarse en su último año de preparatoria y de estar juntos como una pareja ahora, hay fantasmas que lo siguen persiguiendo.

Hinata suspira, viéndolo y serenándose también. Se lo prometió una vez: _"Tener la paciencia que el amor exige" "Callar cuando deba callar; hablar cuando deba hablar"_

—Ponte de pie, Kageyama —le pide a pesar de que solo se ha acercado a él y ha tomados sus manos, obligándolo a hacerlo aunque se hubiese negado—. Dame tus manos —Kageyama no obedece, solo se deja mover —. Pon una mano aquí, en mi cintura —y es en ese punto en el que la melancolía se deshace y lo embriaga, a parte del aroma dulzón de Shouyou, una profunda vergüenza.

—¿Q-qué? ¿Qué haces?

—¿Enseñándote a bailar? —responde el más bajito sabiendo que ni él mismo puede asegurar su respuesta—. Ahora dame tu otra mano —le toma la izquierda entrelazándola con la derecha—. Estas temblando, Kageyama. No es para tanto.

—Es el frío, imbécil —refuta, repitiendo un par de veces más debido a que Hinata no para de reír—. ¿Sabes hacer algo como ésto? —Hinata alza la mirada tras trastabillar un poco ante un primer movimiento de adelante y hacia atrás. Kageyama suspira, resignado, cediendo a tomarle con firmeza de la mano y la cintura, estremeciendo a su pareja—. Te voy a enseñar como es que se hace.

—¿Sabes bailar?

—Mamá insistió muchas veces en el pasado —dos toques en el piso y un número inexistente dio comienzo al igual que una melodía.

No tenía forma, ni ritmo, ni una secuencia clara, pero ¿qué de eso no se tratan las virtudes?

—Mmm, yo te he insistido muchas veces en que no necesitas cambiar —repone Shouyou después de una vuelta de la que casi pierde el equilibrio y cae. Kageyama, afortunadamente, le sostuvo antes de que diera de lleno en el piso—. Y parece que solo me ignoras.

—No lo hago —contesta reanudando una cadencia de pasos que no tienen ningún sentido pero que crean una atmósfera maravillosa e íntima no intencionada.

La lluvia sigue cayendo con fuerza y de nuevo parece que, debido a la luz que proyecta la luna, les hace llegar las sombras de las gotas en sus pálidas pieles como si fuera un pequeño patrón oscuro. Es interesante la manera en que, a pesar de no ser el color azafranado del atardecer que siempre ilumina aún más a Shouyou, lo azul y pálido de la noche también le siente bien.

El atardecer siempre representa a Shouyou mientras que noche pálida lo representa a él, y le causa curiosidad la manera en que ambos se adecuan al otro de manera inexplicable, como ahora que Hinata no sabe qué hacer con sus dos pies izquierdos pero que Kageyama, asombrosamente, se muestra demasiado habilidoso en eso.

Sonríe en secreto aprovechando que Hinata nuevamente se ha sonrojado y trastabillado como un potro recién nacido.

Cuando Shouyou debe brillar, Kageyama se adecua a ese brillo. Cuando Tobio debe hacerlo, Hinata también está ahí, aprendiendo cosas que no sabía de él, como que sabe bailar y le está dejando en ridículo justo ahora.

—Dios, esto es tan vergonzoso —expresa Hinata, avergonzado hasta la médula mientras intenta, inútilmente, seguirle los pasos a Tobio—. No se supone que debía ser así.

—¿Así como?

—Se supone que yo soy quien te saca de tu terrible _lapsus brutus_ —Kageyama frunce el ceño para luego reír con discreción, tomarle la nariz y apretarsela de manera juguetona—. No hagas eso —berrea el más bajito, e inconscientemente ambos se han detenido, y Kageyama ahora le sostiene las mejillas con una fragilidad que raya en lo maravilloso.

—¿Y si hago esto… —Hinata contiene la respiración—, estará bien, _Shouyou_?

Hinata quiere morir.

No, enserio, no le importaría hacerlo siempre y cuando fuera de amor y de vergüenza. Más vergüenza que amor. Solo de esa manera es que se permitiría hacerlo, ah, y en manos de Tobio. De nadie más.

Si es por la torpeza del momento o porque el armador es, de por sí, indiscutiblemente idiota, no le importa. Kageyama suele hacerle caso, siempre, a sus impulsos primero y aunque aquello le ha ocasionado problemas en el pasado, ahora no va a regañarlo o darle una charla motivacional para que deje de besarlo. Por hoy está bien mandar a la razón muy lejos de su mente para sumergirse en el instinto que los orilla a caer en la cama de quien fuera menor solo por unos meses.

Hinata está sonrojado y respirando como quien está a punto de tener su primera vez.

Pero a pesar de que esa no es la primera vez se siente como si nunca se hubiesen visto antes a los ojos.

No de la manera en que parecen estar hechizados. Embelesados por mirar al otro y descubrir los misterios, miedos y razones de vida a través de ellos.

Kageyama sabe dónde tocar pero siempre se sorprende de las expresiones que hace Hinata cuando tiene encima el lívido. Ahora no sabe que es lo que más se destaca, si su respiración entrecortada, el deseo que tiene inyectado en sus ojos o ese amor incondicional que le tiene en cada uno de sus delicados movimientos al acariciarle el cabello, teniendo los brazos anclados a su cuello.

Ese sugerente espacio que lo llama a darle besos y lamer esa piel dulzona y tierna.

Hinata gime, arqueando la espalda mientras Tobio lo sostiene y le levanta con erotismo para así permitirse beber más de la fragancia que Shouyou despide. Lo coloca a ahorcadas sobre él y le muerde la oreja. La lame y también la atrapa entre sus labios para luego estirar esa tierna y elástica piel.

—Ka…—suelta un gemido ahogado cuando advierte las manos del de cabello negro sujetar el borde de su camisa—. Kageyama…Tu madre…Tu madre no está —le suelta como una amenaza mal elaborada. Con el deseo ensombrecido en sus ojos y con los sentidos estremecidos.

—Ya sé que no está, idiota —repone Tobio volviendo a perderse en su blanquecino cuello, haciéndolo gritar—. No estaría haciendo esto si estuviera.

Hinata aprieta los dientes y entierra las uñas en los hombros del contrario ahora que está sentado sobre él sintiendo un doble placer: el de sentir la lengua húmeda de Tobio en su cuello y el de sentir las palpitaciones de su miembro rozándole el suyo de manera descarada. De ésta manera es que una oleada de placer le azota terriblemente, prolongándole por un par de segundos más que se le hacen tortuosos y deliciosos.

Esa manera incondicional en la que se ven luego de que el primer orgasmo les ha estremecido, provocan que Tobio abrace el pequeño, pero atlético cuerpo, de su pareja con fuerza. La tarea de Hinata por recuperar el aliento se vuelve un sonido melodioso para el armador quien apenas logra recuperar un ritmo regular también. Sus miembros están al aire, dispuestos a llegar a más; y sus fluidos están sobre sus camisas y sobre parte de sus pieles.

La mano de Tobio, esa que había usado segundos atrás para juntar ambos miembros y alcanzar el primer clímax de la noche al masajearlos, ahora está en la mejilla de Shouyou.

No hay vergüenza como en las primeras veces en las que Hinata parecía romperse debajo de su cuerpo diciendo: _"un poco más lento"_ o _"un poco más rápido"_

Han pasado tantas cosas juntos.

Han vivido y superado problemas que un noviazgo normal tendrían en poco más de dos años, y sin embargo está ahí, abrazándose, con los calzoncillos abajo y con la risa contagiosa de Kageyama por notar que Shouyou aún conserva esos que tienen gráficos de cuervos infantiles. La risa pronto se apodera también de Hinata sin importarles que están desnudos de la cintura para abajo, que acaban de manchar las sábanas de Tobio, y que ahora deben inventar una buena excusa para cuando la madre de éste cuestione sobre misteriosas manchas blancas.

—Tu madre va a matarte —dice Hinata entre risas, aún sobre él y con los brazos enroscados al cuello del armador.

—No he terminado contigo —la risa se corta y es sustituida por una tierna, y a la vez sugerente, sonrisa, a la que le sucede un par de besos pequeños en todo su rostro. Kageyama solo cierra los ojos y siente, incluso, como sus pestañas tiemblan ante la atención que recibe de los propios labios del de cabello naranja, lo que termina por obligarlo por romper ese momento y enterrar su rostro en el pecho de Hinata, por encima de su polera, aspirando con desmedida fuerza su aroma—. No te vayas nunca. —confiesa con voz rota.

Hinata engrandece los ojos y, además de percatarse de que la lluvia ha parado, se percata de que Tobio no ha cambiado, ni quiere que cambie jamás.

Aunque le gustaría que tuviese un poco más de fortaleza a la hora de creer en sus propias virtudes y en lo grandioso que es.

La gente se lo repite seguido: Que es un excelente jugador. Que es un genio sin precedentes. Que será un gran representante del país del Sol Naciente. Pero realmente a Tobio le gustaría ser reconocido por otras cosas que solamente por su talento atlético, tal como suele oír cuando hablan de Shouyou. Que es tan brillante como un Sol. Que es tan valiente como un Dios. Que es tan sentimental como una niña. Esa clase de cosas es de las que carece pero que tampoco le importan mucho a Hinata.

Porque cuando está con él Kageyama puede volverse tan frágil y llorón que nadie creería que fuera el prospecto más grande de Miyagi una vez que inicien sus niveles superiores en universidad. Y eso es algo que Shouyou, que en un principio no quería compartir con nadie, ahora le gustaría ver a cada segundo del día. Siendo en el colegio o en las actividades del club, de regreso a casa o bajo un árbol mientras se besan, de salida a algún sitio o debajo de la última farola en la que tienen que despedirse para ir cada quien a su casa.

Verse encima o debajo de él con el cuerpo perlado en sudor no le importaría si él obtiene la respuesta de Tobio a través de esos ojos que tanto le encantan.

—No me voy a ir a ninguna parte, Kageyama —susurra con una cadencia que tranquiliza al más grande aun cuando siente esos pequeños y cortos brazos envolverle. Como si fuera un oso grandulón—. Siempre y cuando no me sueltes nunca —bromea a lo que Tobio le mira de frente con la convicción en los ojos.

—No voy a dejarte ir entonces. Jamás. Nunca —Hinata sonríe. Más que verlo con lágrimas o con la fragilidad que algunos días, como el de hoy, le asaltan, ama verlo con la firmeza que la vida le pide a cualquier ser humano. Porque eso es Tobio, un humano que siente y que también puede cometer errores para luego repararlos—. Y si intentas escapar, te amarraré para que no te vayas—el de cabello naranja deja salir una risa.

— _Mooh_ , Kageyama, eso suena muy cruel —suelta finalmente alargando la primera risa para romper a carcajadas una vez que Tobio lo ha empujado de espaldas a la cama, quedando Hinata debajo de él—. Pero no hará falta ¿sabes? No planeo irme de tu lado pronto.

—Nunca —insiste el más grande, besándole la nariz fría con cariño.

—Nunca —repite Shouyou, volviendo a reír y atraerlo del cuello para volver a besarlo y así terminar lo que esa noche iniciaron.

A pesar de que el silencio se cierna sobre ellos y uno de los dos piense que el transcurso de los días es como _"perder el tiempo",_ el otro estará ahí para decirle _"Buenas noches"_ y colorear su cara.

Chocando, como dos colores diferentes que se devoran.

Pero por mientras, ahí estaba el más grande, dejándose llevar…

 _"…_ _por un mar naranja."_

 _._

 _._

 _Fin_

 _._

* * *

 _._

 _A favor de la campaña **"Con voz y voto"**. Porque agregar a favoritos y no dejar un comentario es como manosearme la teta y salir corriendo._

 _l_

 _v_

 _No me manoseen ;-;_

* * *

 ** _Notas:_**

Sinceramente no sé qué escribir de notas finales. Todo ésto deberían ser onomatopeyas sin sentido(?) Pero bueno, acá lo tienen. Siento si me demoré pero es que necesitaba cachetadazos de la señora inspiración para poder abrir el Word y sentarme a escribir. Lo lamento por eso. Y bueno, espero que al menos les haya parecido entretenido(?) xDD

La parte del _"baile"_ se me figuró cuando, vagando por la internet, vi un fa de ellos dos, literalmente, bailando. Tomados de la mano y todo ese rollo cursi. Así que decidí anexarlo. Ahora, la parte del mini morreo, en mi mente yo me había plateado la idea fuertemente de _"fueran más allá"_ que solo tocarse, pero entonces vi que no sirvo para eso xDD Digo, no es que no me salga el lemon homosexual, lo he escrito para otros fandoms pero con éstos dos, al menos en estas escenas a las que fui dándoles forma, sentía que no quedaba. Aún así metí un poco de morreo 7u7r . Espero eso repare mi error(?) -le pegan con una tabla-

Quizá más adelante escriba otro KageHina con ese lemon que he dejado en lime esta vez. Aunque ha sido cortito.

Casi todo el three-shot trató de Kageyama superando sus fantasmas, demonios, inseguridad, llámese como sea, y de como Shouyou influyó en él pero en como también cambió a lado de Tobio.

En fin, espero que haya quedado claro que del capítulo 2 al 3 ya llevaban tiempo _"saliendo_ ". Un año y cacho para ser precisos.

Y es todo, ¿tomatazos?

Muchísimas gracias a los que le dieron review, follow y comentaron :) Son bellas personitas. En verdad. Y agradecimiento especial a St. Yukiona por estos días tan divertidos conversando. Siento que gané una amiga jaskdjahsdjaskdj -letras sin sentido-. Pasen a leer sus historias. ¡Todas están buenísimas! ¡Soy su fan #1!

Bye!

 _ **Rooss-out!**_


End file.
